Invader Darth
by ngrey651
Summary: A single Irken seeks to fulfill his dream of becoming an invader. One snag: he's blind. Yet a single mission could give him the chance to succeed. Darth WILL become an Invader and please the Tallest...no matter whom he has to hurt or betray to do it.


**Author's Note:**

**This is my first attempt at an IZ fanfic, so be nice please. **

**DARTH**

Irkens aren't...born.

They're made.

Created. Not "begotten", or "birthed" or anything evenly remotely romantic. We enter the world with a cold, unfeeling robot arm as our "mommy" and "daddy".

And...well...you know what they say about kids. They learn from their parents how to behave.

Not that there aren't father or mother figures to some of us-

"...rth."

A head like a rounded pentagon. Eyes of white. Pure white. An iris like a shining star that glimmers like a darkened pearl. Antannae that round off at the end, almost like balls...

Not short, but not tall either. Good height, I guess.

That's me. Height-wise, I'm not special.

"...arth!"

One problem though...apparently sometimes the...sometimes the process slips up. Genetic engineering was something Irk showed incredible prowess at. We automate birthing and we shuffle how our "children" are born like cards, sometimes they'll be born with blue eyes, sometimes they'll grow round heads. Sometimes they grow thin and tall and get to much on snacks all day long!

And some of us...

"DARTH!"

"Some of us are born blind..." Darth the Irken whispered.

"And apparently DEAF. GET OVER HERE!"

Darth turned his head, giving Skoodge a happy glance. "Sure thing, sure thing." He said, walking over to Skoodge and stopping in front of him, about two feet away. "What is it you wanted to know?"

Invader Skoodge was fat, kinda ugly, and had maroon eyes. He was squarish, always picked on...but really sweet. And he knew his stuff. He may not have looked the part, but he knew how to get the job done. Right now, that job was getting snacks for Tallest Miyuki at Foodcourtia.

Sizz-Lorr was standing at the counter behind Skoodge. He was a fat Irken with purple eyes and fairly muscular arms...he looked like he was MADE for the job...and really, he was! He was in charge of many an unfortunate Irken who didn't make the cut for Invader.

Oh, you don't know how Irken Society works? Lemme explain...

There's the soldiers. Grunts. They do anything from shooting things into little pieces to guarding game preserves and snack piles to being slave masters.

Navigators. Heh. They're smart. Very smart. They can manipulate tech like nobody's buisiness and they are experts at their jobs as pilots.

The Elite...these guys are what every soldier dreams to be, they're moving up in the world and becoming strong. They're trained constantly for one purpose: to be invaders one day.

Invaders...

I yearn to be an invader. Mostly to prove I'm not useless. But so far all my training as an Elite has yielded me is a soft spot in Tallest Miyuki's heart.

Don't get me wrong. She's...well, she's beautiful...and she has a way with people. And she's so sweet. Even her name gives away her nature. She's made many a peace pact with other races and Irk has never been better thanks to her. She's has this HUGE ship called "The Massive" built...it's my dream to one day lead an invasion on a planet with that thing.

Where was I? Oh yes...I've trained in combat and stealth, in technology and special operations, all of the standard elite work. But what I seem to do the most of...is running errands for Miyuki and Tallest Second Spork.

How? Oh, I was doing some training excercises. Shooting at targets during an inspection. Guess who stops by? The Tallest. And when Miyuki asked for a soda, I got it to her first.

So she pulls me aside and asks me how I scored one in less than a minute without any money. I tell her I know...well, secrets on how the vending machines and such work.

I'm blind. It's true. But my other senses are off the charts, hearing, smell, taste, feeling, etc. If you hit a vending machine just right, well...it pops out the soda you want like a bullet...

First three times I could only catch it with my face. Now I catch it with my back turned.

Miyuki thought I was funny. And smart.

And she...well, she asked me to be her errand boy for the little things she might not have time for.

Well, when a Tallest asks you to do something, you don't say "no"! So I saluted, said "absolutely", and now, 20 years later on my 48th birthday I'm here in Foodcourtia ordering...

"Four large Sweety Shakes!"

Two for the Tallest, Two for us.

"Make it Five." Skoodge said. "I wanna send one to Zim, he's been working very hard lately."

Zim, Zim, Zim. I've never actually met him. But I've heard he destroys everything he touches. Still, he can't be THAT bad.

"Here. Take them." Sizz-Lorr says, handing the shakes to Skoodge on a tray. I feel around and grab two. "Now GET. I have a lot of cleaning to do. The appetizers have gone feral again."

"RAAAARRR!"

Lots of screaming, sounds of scraping, Sizz-Lorr's being pulled away. But from the "thwocka-thwocka" sounds I hear, he's beating it over the head with a broom...

BANGA-BANG!

Now it's an iron...and he's winning. He'll be fine.

Skoodge leads us back to the space port and back to our ship as we head over to Vort's Main Research Center once again. It's a good thing Sizz-Lorr gives us discounts. He has to, or I'll tell everyone that he's been sneaking salt into Tallest Spork's orders.

To be honest, though...I don't blame him. Tallest Spork is...kind of an a-hole. I hear him whispering unkind things about Miyuki. He wants power. He hates having to share it with Miyuki, who is, to add insult to injury, a girl. Chauvanist.

Also, I hear him snicker when I speak. He thinks I'm a joke. And sometimes he snorts at me when I try to speak up.

Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll choke on his shake and die. Then maybe Miyuki wouldn't have to put up with him.

Well, we're here. Now to go and-

"Heyyy! Darth! Skoodge! How are you?"

"Oh boy..."

"Ohhhh dear."

Not those two. Red and Purple...Not the most creative names, but they aren't that creative either. They love snacks, playing video games, and coasted through life by being taller than most of the other Irkens. I imagine one day they'll be Tallest.

And they only use that "Heyyy" thing when they want something...

I wish I could see myself rolling my blind eyes. "What is it?"

"We want you to do us a favor..." Purple says...

**SKOODGE**

Okay, so there we were. Darth and I were standing in front of Purple and Red, two of the more smug and annoying Irkens that we've ever met. Yes, I find them annoying. But I'm also kind of afraid of them. They're...taller than me...they could probably beat me up pretty easily. I mean, I look like a punching bag!

And so now they've asked Darth to sneak them into Tallest Miyuki's room! They want to see what it's like inside. Those two are determined to become Tallest one day, and I'm sure they will, they keep growing like mad.

Darth begged me to come along to help, so now, here we are, in front of Tallest Miyuki, with me dragging Purple and Red in a sack behind me.

Tallest Miyuki's BEAUTIFUL. Blue/green eyes. Delicate face. Gentle smile. Every bone in her body seems to radiate warmth and kindness. And she has the cutest soft accent I've ever heard!

People feel all fuzzy when she smiles at them. I get hot, myself...

Oh no. Spork's coming. Dark green, perfectly rounded eyes, a goofy-looking smile to disguise his true nature. He's a total jerk. Not that I could ever say that to him...he's not above kicking or slicing you if you speak out of turn. Sometimes we hear him ranting in the bathroom, but you didn't hear that from ME!

"Your shakes, Allmighty Tallest." Darth says, bowing and holding the tray with the shakes up. He feels the weight of two shakes being taken off, then stands back up. "Also, we have a bag of laundry you asked us to deliver?" He adds.

Miyuki looks puzzled. "Ooh, did I forget about another favor I asked? Oh well. Just put it in the corner. Spork and I are going to talk to the scientists in the hangar bay, they say they've located some promising galaxies for exploration..."

"Mmm, did you order it extra creamy just for me? Nice job, peons. I'm impressed. How DO you get Sizz-Lorr to make it just right?" Spork asks, grinning as he raises his shake.

"Oh, Darth just gives him his best smile." I say. With that, the two leave.

...Darth.

Darth has problems. Yes, he's blind. But he's also got something else...

You see, certain emotions are pre-programmed into Irkens, like loyalty and patriotism, a desire to excel and be perfect, a touch of ruthlessness and pride, and of course, a great appreciation of snacks and junk food. Any other emotions are generally learned over time through observation of said emotions in action, or by the inner development that can occur, allowing the lucky...or unlucky, depending on the Irken, to experience new feelings. Sometimes it's good, like being able to develop charisma or kindness like Miyuki did from an early age, or sometimes it's bad, like developing manipulative skills the way Spork has. He's got at least half the scienstists of Irk under his thumb and although all the soldiers respect Miyuki, they're more afraid of Spork than they are of her...

Darth developed a certain emotion very quickly: cruelty. It sometimes shines out in dark moments...

Like right now.

"We're here. OUT!" Darth snarls, lifting the bag up and throwing it against the wall. Purple and Red crawl out and begin to immediately tear the room apart, going through Miyuki's desk, her drawers, hey!

"Not her closet!" Hands on head, I rush over to stop them...too late! They open it up and are buried in snacks. Now the two are fighting over a huge "Family Size" bag of chips. Darth's looking at something that's spilled out onto the ground from Miyuki's desk...a "To-Do List".

"Hmm. Things to do today: Wake up with smile on face. Brush teeth. Improvise until lunch, then ask Darth and Skoodge to get me a shake. Probably should get one for Spork too. Then meet with scientists for the rest of the day until dinner. After dinner, talk to Darth about my discovery."

Darth blinks. "Discovery? I wonder what she's found out?"

"Maybe she's finally got proof that Spork wants to kill her."

"Oh, he'd NEVER actually kill her!" Red laughs. But his mouth's full of chips, so it sounds like "Boh geed gebah atully kih huh".

"I dubbo" is Purple's reply. He's munching on some nachos. "Ee maht." (He might).

Darth looks at me, Red and Purple. "Put the stuff that fell out of the closet away while I work on the desk." He heads over to clean and I sigh. We'd better hurry...

...

...those guys were no help. Purple and Red are now laughing as they head to the cafeteria to continue to imagine what life would be like if they were Tallest. God help us all if they DO become tallest! Darth now has a look on his face I don't like.

"Let's go spy on the Tallest." He says, dragging me towards the vent shaft near the wall.

"Hey, hold on, you'll never locate them through there!" I insist. Too late, we're already crawling through.

"Actually, I can hear them that way." Darth says, pointing down to an opening far off in the distance. PHEW it stinks in here! Did a rat crawl in and die? We crawl over to the shaft. I look down while Darth hangs back and just listens.

"So what's the best guess you have on the galaxy? Hostile or friendly?" Spork demands to know.

"Practically nothing is known." That voice sounds...familiar. "Except the name, that is. I suppose we really should send a party to explore it."

"What IS the name?" Spork asks.

Now Miyuki speaks up. "I've done research of my own from some sattelite data I collected. The inhabitants call it "The Milky Way Galaxy". I don't really think there are any planets there. Not useful ones, anyhow..."

Darth sneaks by me. He HAS to listen more closely.

"Although there's one exception to this bording on the far reaches. I believe it might be a good idea to send a party..."

CRAK...CRAAAAK!

Uh oh. Crawling back, crawling back-

"Darth, come on!"

Maybe he really IS deaf as well as blind...no, he's just lost in his own little world, thinking about exploring that galaxy as an Invader. I'm out of here!

**DARTH**

TWHAM!

"OOF!"

I'm being stared at, I can feel it...so I look up and grin sheepishly.

"I'll go." I offer.

**SPORK**

...what an idiot.

He was listening in on our conversation up in the air vent and it gave way. Now the peon has the GALL to volunteer to examine the new galaxy as part of an exploratory mission!

I'd kick him across the room if not for the fact that it'd look bad. I have to keep up appearances.

Still, I need to burst his bubble a LITTLE.

"It's true that you did incredibly well in your training exercises and you have proven a capable assistant to Tallest First Miyuki and I..."

"Thank you, Tallest Second Spork." He says, grinning.

I...HATE...that name. Tallest SECOND. Ooh, when that bitch is dead I'LL be in charge. I'll dance on her grave!

Okay, focus. Stick the knife in.

"But nevertheless, this is a job for an experienced pilot and Invader, which you...are not."

His face is falling. Time to twist the knife.

"And, need I remind you, your disability prevents you from flying most of our ships, especially any that have weapons."

Not as subtle as I'd like, but the point's made. You can't fly because you're blind. Ooh, look at his face crumble. I can die happy now-

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to Darth about a little something I developed for him." Miyuki said. "He'll be able to fly an Invader Ship. Here, come with me."

What? WHAT?!

"I put it in my room. It's quite a lovely piece of technology, took me five weeks to make, but..."

No, no, NO! Damnable bitch! Just you wait, just you wait! I can't wait to see you dead! I'll SPIT on your dead body, I'll-

"You're ranting again."

I look up. That little blind bat is there?

"I told Miyuki I would catch up, I had something important to tell you. And it's this: you kinda whisper what you're ranting in your head." He grins evilly. "So...good luck with the whole "trying to kill Miyuki" thing. Not that you'll succeed. Oh, and you might want to start checking your shakes from now on before you guzzle them down, because my hand might SLIP over it while I'm holding onto some toxic substances..."

He walks off, laughing so deeply and evilly...it rises, becoming higher and higher, sending chills up my spine.

That damnable little blind bat...and that bitch...I'll see you BOTH dead!

Just...you...wait.

**MIYUKI**

Sigh. He worries me sometimes.

I know Spork's trying to kill me. His eyes give it away. At one point, he used to be my best friend...then I became the Almighty Tallest, and since he's one inch behind me in size, he became Second. I insisted upon it.

The Control Brains protested a little, but I said I needed the extra help...and companionship. For about 1000 days we were...well, really happy. We had a lot of fun together.

Then power went to his head. And he began to want more.

Darth wants power too. He wants to be taken seriously, to be an Invader and prove that he can rise above his blindness. I fear for him. There is a darkness inside him that frightens me.

I can be very cruel when I have to. But I don't enjoy it. I hate needless suffering and death, that's why I established so many treaties. I'm especially proud of the one I made with Vort. I even made a new friend when I lost my old one...his name's Lard Nar. He's a really sweet little thing-

Oh, Darth seems to have found it. I'd better explain.

"It's a Bio-Interfacial-Neurological-Enhancement-Device, or BINED. It will allow you to "see" as the ship itself, enabling you to interface with the computer's CPU. With this...you will become Invader Darth. Do you accept the mission to explore that galaxy and find that planet?"

His unseeing eyes light up. He salutes, antannae at attention.

"I'll find it." He insists proudly. "Just...you...wait."

**DARTH**

Irken technology is incredibly complex, yet also simple...any idiot could fly it if you just gave him a few hours behind the wheel. But to use the more useful features of the ship, like shielding, cloaking, weaponry...that sort of thing requires great skill...

Right now, I was sitting in the standard Irken Invader Podship. Two cannons in the front, jet-pods at the back, standard slicing tools built into the back, and one more thing...

The BINED...a strange device. I felt it easily, it was perfectly smooth save for a single button. Miyuki told me to press it once inside the ship, then have my voice tell it what I'm driving...

BEEP!

"PLEASE STATE VEHICLE CURRENTLY IN USE."

"Invader Cruiser."

"PLEASE STATE NAME."

"Darth..."

I grin.

"INVADER Darth."

"BEGINNING SYNCHRONIZATION."

The Ball suddenly expands in my hands, and I am aware thattwo claw-like appendages are grabbing my eyes and they are-

PAIN. Pain beyond pain. I scream loud, trying to tug them off but then...

Bliss. And it happens.

I feel as if I'm opening my eyes after a long sleep. I can see now...I'm...I'm in the hangar...the walls...the ceiling...the colors, I never saw anything but black before...

I can see Miyuki now. She stands to the side of the ship. And I realize I've BECOME the ship. The whole thing has transformed into a gigantic, all-seeing camera of sorts...amazing. Simply amazing.

The Almighty Tallest blinks at me with those beautiful eyes...so, that is "blue-green"...

Now she smiles. Her smile is amazing. And she wishes me the best of luck.

I activate the ship's thrusters as the hangar bay doors open and Miyuki watches from the airlock. I salute with my antannae, as per tradition. She nods firmly back.

The stars twinkle beautifully, dancing little lights that urge me to go out and play with them.

My coordinates are locked. The ship rises and soars out.

A new planet awaits me.

I will conquer it. I will prove my strength.

I am Invader Darth.

My story begins...

**SKOODGE**

I looked nervously at the news screen as he sat across from his best friend. I wanted to hear what the newscaster was trying to say, but Zim kept talking on and on about how he was set to transfer to a Vortian Research Station as a scientist...

"I'm gonna build LASERS...and DEATH CANNONS...and SPACESHIPS...and REALLY, REALLY BIG GUNS!" Zim bragged. "Then robots! Oh, the robots I will biiiuld!"

"Zim, come on, I wanna hear-oh, OH! It's Darth, look!"

"And in other news, a first in Irken History: Two days ago a blind Invader has been sent out on an exploratory mission to find a planet suitable for invasion. Tallest Miyuki defends the action, saying that despite the physical disability Invader Darth has, he has more than proven himself loyal and capable, and with an upgraded ship he will be "twice as good as any Invader"."

Yes, yes, YES! I punched the air, giddy with joy. "Alright! Go Darth!"

"THAT is Invader Darth? He seems...rather...girly." Zim remarks, raising one eyebrow.

"It's the antennae, right?" I ask.

"Yes, indeed."

"I think he did that to his antennae by accident back when he saw a smeet..."

Then the newscaster went ON. "Tallest Second Spork however, has been in correspondence with the Control Brains on this matter since Invader Darth left. He has persuaded them to allow him to pass legislation that will order physical defectives to be used as slave labor and psychological defectives to be executed after a trial has been issued to determine defectiveness..."

My throat goes dry as a desert. "WHAT!?"

"This is an OUTRAGE!" Zim said, holding one finger in the air.

"Why are you worried?" I ask him. But deep down, I already know the answer…

"Too often the almighty ZIM is insulted by other Irkens...called defective! What if I am tried unjustly! UNJUSTLY!"

"I'm more worried about Darth..." I mutter.

The newscaster continued. "Tallest Miyuki however, has stated that if Invader Darth, a known physical defective, can conquer a planet, then ANY Irken can. So it all comes down to the new Invader's mission. Should he succeed, Spork's legislation will be shot down for sure. Should he fail...he will doom his fellow defectives..." The newscaster grinned. "And now the weather!"

Oh dear. This isn't good. I find I'm biting my lip.

"Be careful, Darth." I pray silently as I stared up at the stars.

Zim is leaving to get a soda. I don't feel thirsty.

"Be safe..."

**INVADER DARTH**

I didn't see the asteroid.

I had been watching the million points of flickering light dance around, the stars, the STARS...

Being able to see...even through the dark tint of the ships cameras...the BINED was truly an amazing creation. I had wept openly, thanking Tallest Miyuki for her kindness, thanking the forces of the Other Side for taking pity on me...for allowing me this blessing.

I had been so overjoyed to see the stars that I hadn't seen the asteroid coming from out of nowhere...and the ship had been struck hard. I'd been knocked out of my seat.

"CRASH IMMINENT, CRASH IMMINENT" blared over and over. I had been forcibly disconnected from the BINED, I couldn't see, I tried to feel around for my seat...

I managed to get the BINED back on just in time to see a planet's surface coming up too fast...too fast. I yanked the controls up...

Pain.

...

...used hands...tough, but comforting to feel, and warm. Shaking me. Awakening me. And a slightly low-toned voice. I could smell...wheat upon his body. A farmer.

"Are you alright? My family and I got you out of your ship just in time."

"Wh-where am I?" I rub my head.

"Modius. I'm Cladius. My son Marcus saw your ship crash and came to tell me."

"Nice to meet you." Another hand is shaking mine. Full of vigor, with a voice that indicates street smarts. This must be Marcus.

He lets go. "This is my wife, Aurelia."

"Good day, sir. I'm glad to see you're up." She's polite. Her grip is soft and I smell honey upon her. I can feel it, she is a gentle soul.

The next grip is tentative, the voice slightly hesitant, and a little bit immature. "I'm-I'm Flavia. Nice to...to meet you mister...uh..."

"I'm Darth." She's shy. Poor thing.

"Waaa!"

"Oh, hush...hush...I'm sorry, little Felix is a little bit tired today."

"Felix?" A youngling, I imagine.

"Yes, my six-month-old son. He's got my eyes." A touch of pride in Cladius's voice. "I'm just sorry that...that we couldn't reach you sooner." His voice drops in tone, seeping with regret. "It seems you can never see again..."

"I was already blind, but your kindness is appreciated." I say gently, reaching out and feeling his shoulder, patting it. I'm in a bed, probably surrounded by...no, wait...I feel with my other hand. I'm against a wall that's to my left, they must be around my right side, I can tell now from where their voices came from.

"Alright then. Still, we'll try and get your ship fixed up. In the meantime Flavia, why don't you try and make a little something for Darth here to enjoy?"

"A-alright." She says, taking my hand. She leads me out of bed and into another room, one with smoother tiles upon the floor. "This is the kitchen. Would...would you like something to eat?"

"Do you...uh..."

Think. They're farmers. What to ask for?

"Have any popcorn?"

"Oh yes! You like kettle corn?"

"Love it."

I do.

"Great, I'll make some up. Here, have a seat."

She leads me to a rounded-edge table and sits me down in a chair. It has an oval-shaped seat. I hear her going to a cupboard to get the corn. "It's a good thing you're not one of those pirates we've been getting lately. I'm getting tired of seeing Dad shoot them. Ever since the civil war, they keep coming more and more often to take advantage of our lowering numbers..."

"Civil war?" I ask.

"Oh, it was some stupid skirmish that escalated into something awful...over the economy too." Flavia explains. I can almost picture her rolling her eyes, the disgust in her voice is obvious. "Then the pirates came when it was all over and the casualty rate was high to harvest us, since they know Modian limbs can be used to replace any other kind of species's limbs."

"What? That's impossible." I say.

"Not for us. We're "special"...more like cursed though. Friggin' limb harvesters...I hate them so much, they don't care who they hurt..."

"You're serious...so if I was to, say, lose an arm...I could re-attach a Modian arm to it and it would work just as well as my old one?"

"Not only that, it would be forced to take in the physical structure of the main body it's attached to. If you had lost most of your body and needed Modian parts, they'd stay Modian, but for injuries that account for stuff like arms, legs, ears, noses, eyes...they'd change to fit the species. Do you want a drink with your kettle corn?"

"Uh...no, I'll be...I'll be fine."

An idea was forming in my head.

This was perfect...PERFECT...

…

…

…

…The next couple of months went by rather quickly. Or at least that's how it seemed.

I learned a lot about Cladius's family and their heritage, and about the Modian way of life. Ever since the Modians had gotten into a large civil war over how to run the economy, the people had been divided...the Modian capitalists against Modian communists. Cladius was a communist. He believed that everybody was entitled to everything, share and share alike, what was yours is mine and what was mine is yours.

It had it's perks, I'll admit. I imagined what it would be like if everyone on Irk shared all of their snacks, their weapons, their tools with each other. I imagined it would might get rather chaotic, but it would be...well...nice. To have everyone be completely equal and not be bossed around. Imagine...me, going up to Tallest Spork and asking for his nachos, and he wouldn't be able to lock me up for doing so.

And the family...I'd gotten to know them well. They'd warmed up to me. More importantly, I'd been able to feel their bodies, so I knew what they looked like. They were mammilian, with intriguing bodies and limbs. No real "edges" at all on their bodies, smooth and sleek all around. Four rounded fingers about three inches long, not including their thumb. Perfectly rounded heads and ovaloid legs and arms. They had rather stubby or curly hair upon their head, much different than the hair on my antannae.

Flavia would talk to me about "romance". I didn't understand the concept at first. Then I got it. Charming somebody over meant it was easier to mate with them. Why mate with somebody you hate or who hates you? But she said it was more than that, that it was a feeling you obtained. She said it was "love".

She said love is what makes a species survive. Maybe at one point that was true for Irkens. Maybe. Not know though.

Marcus and I go hunting. Even though he has the advantage of sight, my hearing is incredible. I can tell where animals are hiding. I'm rewarded with dinners made from a delicious animal...normally I despise the mere SMELL of meat, but these animals are more like living vegetable life...and they taste sweet. Marcus calls them "turfurkeys". Odd.

Aurelia and I tell stories to each other. I tell her much, save for where I'm from, what race I am...anything she could use against me. But I leave names in. These people are hicks, they know little...at least, about the universe around them. But the stories she tells about old heroism, glory, sacrifice...I'm impressed. There were many people who died in the war...including members of her family. She tells me that her family means everything to her.

And now today I'm putting the final touches on my ship with Cladius. I plan to leave tomorrow. I can hear him clapping his hands, he's finished with his side. I screw in the final bolt...it's done. The ship hums to life. Success.

"Well...this calls for a celebration!" He says. I can imagine he's grinning. "I'll go get Marcus and we'll get some Gorza berries to make a pie." I can hear him walking off, humming a song I forget the name of.

The ship has some fuel to spare. I climb inside and deposit that fuel into a canister. I head back to the house and stash it inside my pillow whilst I deposit some natural herbs into my pocket that encourage sleepiness.

Tonight we'll eat well. Tomorrow I leave.

I must do it in the morning...

But first thing's first. What WILL they drink? Best to deposit the herb in all of it...

…

…

…

…The look on their faces as they awoke...I wish I could have seen it. It would have been interesting.

I'd drugged their drinks, slipping the herb into every single conceivable flask or flagon they had. They were out like lights, all heading off to bed early...

Then I had dragged them to the middle of their house and had promptly soaked them all in fuel. I'd also piled straw all around the house so that it would burn more fiercely and quickly.

I had set up a long trail of fuel and had a match. I just had to scrape it against the wall and then-

That's when I heard them moaning and groaning as they awoke. I stopped and turned to face the direction they were in.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Claudius is concerned. He sees he and his family are tied up. He sees I'M holding a match. "Darth, what are you..."

"I want to thank you." I tell him. "You rebuilt my ship. Now I can return to Irk."

They blink stupidly. They've never heard of the Irken Empire. Good. I continue.

"Unfortunately I can't have anybody on this planet knowing who I am. I can't leave any trace behind, it's part of the scout's code I have to abide by. Also...I don't want you interfering..."

A small smile creeps onto my face. "When I take your son's eyes from him and use it to cure myself."

They gasp. The mother screams. I can imagine she's fainted. The boy is swearing up a storm.

"You-you can't!" Claudius gasps out. "That's...that's..."

"Cruel? Yes. But necessary." I say. "I have to be taken seriously and if I continue to be blind I will not be. Any final words you have to say?" I hold the match up to the wall.

"Darth, how can you do this? We took you in, we cared for you like family..." Claudius says. The tone in his voice indicates he's on the verge of tears.

"I know. That's why I plan to make this quick. The fire will burn you quickly, you won't be in pain for more than a few moments." I say coolly.

Flavia is sobbing quietly. I imagine she's heartbroken. It's too bad, I liked her the most. Finally I hear her begging...

"Darth...please...don't..."

"Goodbye." I say. "There can't be any witnesses. If it makes you feel any better, this is a kinder fate then what my race will do to you...you'll be good for harvesting limbs that we can use for curing other physical defectives." I light the match. "Better to die quickly than to live your life as cattle..."

I toss the match at the fuel. The smell of it, stinging and bitter, changes to hot warmth...and then the screaming...I leave upon hearing the screaming, heading out the exit to my ship.

It still rings in my ears until at last the whole house is ablaze. I get inside my ship. The BINED starts up, attaching itself to me. I see a fine, burning blaze that had been a house...turning to ash. Nothing remains.

The stars call me home.

...

...

...

..."So...you SEE now thanks to this...Modian implant?" Spork asks. Miyuki is proud as punch, her smile shining like a star.

The Control Brains are inspecting me along with the Tallest. Frightening in appearance, gigantic blobs of intelligent matter with eyes that peer deeply into you. My ship is parked only 40 feet outside of the room I'm in, in the hangar bay. I am slightly nervous...but not really. I can handle it.

"Yes." I insist proudly.

"Okay, prove it. How many Control Brains are-"

"Three." I say.

Miyuki claps. "It's settled, then!"

"INDEED." The control brains speak. "WE SHALL NOT DESTROY THE PHYSICAL DEFECTIVES, BUT WILL PUT THEM THROUGH TRAINING SO THAT THEY MAY BE OF AS MUCH USE TO THE IRKEN EMPIRE AS INVADER DARTH HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO BE. THEY WILL BECOME FINE SOLDIERS."

"I eagerly await that day." I say, bowing to show respect.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED, INVADER DARTH. TALLEST MIYUKI WILL GIVE YOU YOUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT IN TIME."

I leave the room and head for my ship. Miyuki smiles down at me, patting my head. "I am very proud of you, Darth." She says. "You certainly exceeded my expectations. And did you SEE the look on Spork's face when the Control Brains made their decision?"

"Priceless." I remark, grinning.

"Now others like you will be cared for instead of just destroyed or enslaved. I'm...I'm very pleased." Miyuki said. "Why don't you take the rest of the month off? Go see your friend Skoodge." She suggests.

I beam and salute with my antennae. "At once, Tallest Miyuki." I enter my ship and watch her leave. The hangar doors open and I shoot out, heading for Food Courtia, where Skoodge is currently residing at.

I turn the ship on autopilot and walk into the back, then reach out, pressing a button that turns a long tube on filled with oxygenated liquid, specially designed for the sustainment of life forms.

The "BINED" was an amazing device. But I took it a step further. Now the ship sees for me. I just have to be within 50 feet of it, and it can act as my eyes, even seeing through walls, or in the dead of night. All it took was a little upgrade. I had gotten the idea from Claudius, actually. Too bad my fellow Irkens would never discover Modius...I'd told the Control Brains that the planet had been ravaged by a civil war, and that the last remaining Modian family had been, with one exception, killed in a fire.

I gently rub the tube, my unseeing eyes gazing at it's sole inhabitant. I had told the truth, in a sense. A Modian family had been killed in a fire...their planet HAD been ravaged by civil war...that was as far as I had gotten though. You get a tiny little tingling feeling from lying...it's very interesting.

My PAK sends out a signal, asking for the ship to turn one camera at the tube. I see little Felix curled up, blinking his eyes sleepily as he looks at me.

"There, there." I croon to him. "I'm your Uncle Darth. I'm going to take good care of you from now..."

A grin splits my face. "VERY good care..."

**Author's Note:**

**Darth is one of my more chilling characters. This story was just to introduce him, to show you a small peek into his mindset. I hope you enjoyed it. And by all means, review! **


End file.
